Winter Fire
by SlashyAntics
Summary: Crushes are hard, and they can hurt. Especially if they are on another boy that you  think won't ever like you back. Matt Donovan would diffidently  know.  Slash. AU. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHORS NOTE! : Okay guys, this is a story that I had made up a long time ago, but some how in another story I had been writing, it got deleted, but luckily it was still fresh in my mind – AT THE TIME- and I wrote down the plot in good detail. I didn't get much plot down, but I got what I needed. I changed a lot of it, so if you guys want me to write another chapter, or the second part of a two-shot, GOTTA GIVE ME IDEAS! Message me, review it, doesn't matter._

**Disclaimer:** _This show and these characters do not in anyway belong to me -BUT THE PLOT DOES! :D-, heaven forbid they did. There would be lots of slashy sex._

**Author:** _SlashyAntics_

**Warning : **_Nothing- there is mentions of a boy liking another boy, but no kissing, so its safe for now._

The grill that night was exceptionally packed, only a few people standing around, eating, or playing pool with friends goofing off. The lighting in the room was dim like it usually was, but it seemed to reflect of Matt Donovan's glass, the light catching the condensation rolling down the chilled glass full of Pepsi. He would take small sips of it every now and again, liking the way the cold liquid felt as it ran down his almost sore throat. He couldn't help it as his eyes traveled back over to the pair situated in the booth not to far from where he was sitting at the bar. They looked happy, their expressions light, the wide smiles across their face made Matt clench his teeth slightly.

Stefan's arm were caressing her hands and arms, moving them ever so slightly when he was speaking. Elena laughed at something he had said and lightly tapped his arm as he head was thrown back in laughter. He felt the tightening in his throat as he watched the pair, wishing- no, pining to be there..in her place. Matt sighed before maneuvering his straw and sucking the cold stinging liquid through. His eyes strayed once again, and he nearly choked on his drink. They were so close, their lips nearly touching, they breathed the same air, and it hurt Matt to no end knowing he would never be her.

Matt chewed on his bottom lip in thought, wondering how the pair couldn't feel the holes that his eyes had begun to burn, but the answer was pretty simple, not to mention obvious. His finger blunt and short finger nails tapped against the hard glass, there was no beat to it, just something to do. He was starting to wonder why he hadn't left already.

"**Man, are you STILL pining after Elena?"** Matt jumped slightly before locking eyes with his friend Tyler, though sometimes he wondered why they were still friends at all. The comment had startled him as he watched Tyler pull a Lockwood smirk and proceeded to sit on the barstool next to him like he owned the place. Matt chuckeld at the thought before sobering up and peering at the king jock.

"**Nah man." **The response was simple, and was executed with a small head shake, but failed miserably as his words as his eyes once again betrayed him. Stefan was looking over at them..his exspression wasn't a kind one. His eyes were filled with quiet rage, his muscles bunching slightly and Matt knew that Stefan had heard his loud mouthed friends words.

Tyler just grinned that Lockwood shit eating grin and saying something excessivly cocky, before reaching over and landing a brotherly tap against his shoulder. He could see Tyler walking away with the arrogent swagger, he usually carried himself with, as he headed over to hit on a group of girls that has surrounded the pool table. He chuckeld, the small smile almost making his face ache at the use, seeing as there hadn't been much to smile about as of late.

Matt nearly jumped again as there was a soft tap against his right shoulder and he looked over it, stareing into the face of Elena. He froze momentarily before looking past her, though having to look back down. Stefan was standing there, the muscles buldging slighty as his manly hands were placed innocently in his front pockets. He was swaying back and forth slightly, keeping himself moving as he watch the pair. His exspression hadn't cooled down any, actually it looked like he had gotten angrier.

Stefan was clenching his hand has his girlfriend was trying to his the jock's attention, and he had to restrain his growl when Matt's blue eyes again traveled back to Elena. He didn't know what it was, but it irriated him immensly. When he heard the loud obnoxious male open his mouth and say that, he was angry. Not just at Tyler, but at Elena as well. He didn't know what it was, but the whole thing rubbed him the wrong way. Like rubbing sand paper over your sun burnt skin.

"**Uhh, I don't know?"** _'Wow that was smart'_ Matt thought to himself stupidly. He was fairly certain that Elena was asking where Caroline was, but he didn't know. She was still avoiding him, he had kissed her, but it wasn't for the reasons he had told her. He needed to FEEL if he still had feelings for her, but he didn't feel anything, not evena twing in his stomach like in the past. He gets the twisting and dropping feeling when Stefan's name is even metioned.

He heard Elena sigh and he refrained himself from looking back over at Stefan. He knew that she could tell he was distracted, barely getting any of the words she was muttering at him or asking, he didn't know. She nodded her head at him tell him her goodbyes, and he gave a small nod in return. She once again nodded her head before turning and walking back over to the brooding boyfriend still glaring at them.

Elena said something to Stefan that Matt couldn't get from the distance they were, though from Stefan's smile -though it was a tight smile- it wasn't something about him. He nodded his head and his smile softened before leaning down and fusing his lips with her's.

For Matt the kiss was slow motion, and his lungs were clenching in his body as his heart squeezed painfully in his chest. He would have given anything to be in Elena's place, Stefan lips pressed softly against his. It heart him to every exsist to see her touch something and someone he so desperately wanted/needed. Matt shook his head and cleared his throat and leans down to suck more pepsi through the bright red straw. He nearly choked on it as Elena walked away, and Stefan's face snapped back to his. The angered exspression was back, and teens foot steps were deathly quiet.

Stefan took wide steps and was next to Matt, sliding into the bar stool where Tyler Lockwood had been sitting for what seemed an hour ago when it had been measly minutes. Matt kept his lips locked around the straw, keeping his eyes locked to the smooth wooden bar. He felt like a dying parched man as he slowly finished off his drink. Stefan hadn't muttered a word, and he knew that he wasn't going to till Matt gave his full attention. When he heard the loud noise that signified that the glass was empty Matt let the straw fall from between his lips.

Matt was debating on weather or not flagging down the bartender for another distraction. Matt sighed but slowly turned his head towards Stefan, having to forcefully drag his eyes away from where he was twirling the straw in the empty glass cup. When Matt met the short male's eyes he nearly cringed and looked back down, but he gave his full attention to him taking a deep breath.

"**Hello Matt."** Stefan's hello was full of all KINDS of warning, and it made Matt physically flinch. Stefan noted it and put it in the back of his mind. Stefan could tell the human boy's body was wracked with nerves, he was tense though he doubt Matt knew his own body was clenched that tightly.

Matt could feel the anger and irriatation rolling off Stefan, but there was something else held in his face. God damn, he had a good poker face.

Before Stefan could say anything, Matt beat him to the punch. **"Look Stefan..What you heard Tyler say early-"** Okay, maybe not.

"**What! That your still in love with my girlfriend?"** Though the outburst was sharp and cruel like a whip spiked at the end, it was quiet as Stefan didn't want to make a scene that was completely nessacary. Matt blanched at his words, and for some reason it tore him up inside. He was upset because Stefan thought Matt loved Elena, not because Matt liked him. Matt was upset (though that was putting it lightly) because Stefan didn't know he liked him, didn't know that he was on his mind everyday, didn't that when he saw Stefan his heart jumped into his throat and the butterfly's torchered him none stop. Matt was upset that Stefan didn't know, and now he was paying the price for keep it so well hidden.

Matt's body spasmed as tears collected at the sides of his eyes. He reached into his front pocket knowing it was a ten and threw it down on the counter. Stefan watched his exspression with hard lines marring his face. When Matt made to move again, Stefan's harsh grip grasped his upper arm.

Stefan green eyes were dialted, and Matt could see so far down. In the instant a lone tear made a dash down warming cheeks, because Matt knew he was in love with Stefan. It wasn't bad enough as is to have a crush, but now he was in fucking love with him.

"**Stay. Away. From. Elena. You can't be with her. "** Stefan's words were punctuated as he smoke them in a low growl. Stefan's teeth were slightly bared at Matt and he had to purse his lips from crying out. **"I didn't want to be with Elena, I DONT want to be with Elena."** Matt moved his face closer, looking deep into the eyes of a human predatore (Didn't even know how right he was) as he lowered his voice. This comment but get him a punch in the face, or certain death, but his heart couldn't keep it in anymore. It was killing him, he was slowing dying and Stefan didn't even realize it as he poisended him.

"**I wanted to be with you. "** Matt yanked his arm away from Stefan's harsh gripp throw the bill on the table and dashing out the the grill before Stefan could even udder a reply. It was out, and now that he knew, there wasn't anyway to go back. He didn't know what Stefan would do, or if he would tell anyone at all.

The first sob escaped from between -now- ruby red lips, and Matt picked up pace. He knew where he was going, and he ignored the looks of the people around him. He just ran, his breath shorting out, but there was no stitch in his side like there would be for most people. He was an athlete, remember?

Right when he reached the entrance the rubber front of his tennis shoe caught the slight curve of the ground and he went face first into the ground. He broke down from there as he tried picking himself up. The sobs tore up his throat and filled the quiet air harshly. He was far enough from everyone that nobody was hear his sobs or cries of pain, and was covered by trees an such so no prying as could see him if the drove through the highway.

He made it to his knee's and was crying in agony at the pain in his chest. "Ohh, ga-od!" It was said in pure agony as he reached up towards his chest. It felt like large and very sharp knives had been rammed into his chest and heart all at the same time. His hand rubbed roughly over the area just above his quickly beating heart, making sure that he had not burst of his rib cage like one of those alien babies.

He tried in vain to stand on his feet, but before he could get both under him he was tackeled back to the ground. The heavy ache grew quickly over his side and the figure that had layed him out flat loomed over him. Matt was situated on his back, his hands pinned to the cold earth, and this muscled figure had him helpless.

It took about two seconds for the panic to set in before he started struggling and trying to fight turned his head away from the nameless face and screamed loudly into the air, but he knew it was no use.

The male easily pushed his hands to the ground and breathed warm air across his ear, his breath sweet smelling. It added with the musculin smell of his body spray, or just his body.

"**It would be best, if you stopped fighting me."** Matt's eyes snapped open at the voice as the words were growled into his ear.

_**Authors note : **I'm stopping there! :D_

_SO TELL ME HOW IT WAS! I am a review whore, not ashamed to say it. Iknow you slash fans are other there, most prefer Jyler, but this was just something that I had to do. So review, tell me what you want for the next chapter, cause I have not the SLIGHTEST idea what to write in it. So, yeah. _

_`SlashyAntics_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**__ So hey guys, this is the second chapter to the thing I have decided to make into a series, so tell me your thoughts after you read. Its a pretty lame chapter, I'm almost ashamed at how it turned out, I couldn't help it, but if you guys like it, thanks so much. __**There is slash in this story, **__so you slash fans enjoy. Also, there isn't much dialogue in this chapter, sorry but I just couldn't think of anywhere to put words for this in here. __**MY bad!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__These character do __**NOT **__in any way belong to me, wish they did *anime tear drop *_

_but alas, no. _

_**Character pairing **__: Stefan/Matt, Stefan/Elena, Tyler/Jeremy -forgot to put this in the first chapter I think, oh well :]-_

_**Warning!: Slashy!**__ There is __**slash**__ in the chapter. Later on there may be sex so tread carefully. I will post a warning on the chapter that has sex, so you have been __**warned. **_

_ENJOY!_

Matt didn't know if he was panting or not, because it felt as though he was suffocating, but also taking in to much air. His head was stilled turned to the side, his eyes wide he stayed perfectly still. He was looking out into the night, but frowning as he tried to make sense of this. His arms were still tapered to the ground by strong cool hands, and even at the though of those hands on his body made goosebumps raised.

He was frozen, just staring off into space, or that's what Stefan thought he looked like. He looked scared, something inside Stefan almost enjoyed this. His eyes were scanning over the human boy's face, searching for something. He didn't know what it was, but he found it. Maybe it was his..innocence. The innocent nature that surrounded the boy, his smell...well the smell of his blood would say other wise. It was spicy, but sweet, it made him grit his teeth.

Matt startled out of his deep thoughts (well staring) as he felt Stefan shift against him, the other boy wanted his attention now, and be damned that Matt would stare any longer. This shift against his body had startled him ever more than actually being tackled. His head whipped forward and nearly choked as he saw the fire in Stefan's eyes. He now feared getting the shit kicked out of him, because he knew he wouldn't fight back, he couldn't ever raise a hand to Stefan.

Small tears, just little droplets squeezed out the side of Matt's eye as the thought of _'Stefan __**knows**__'_ rebounded around his mind once again. He **NEVER** wanted him to find out like that, or at all, but Matt just had to open his damn mouth.

They stared at each other and when Stefan's head started getting closer to his face Matt's eyes widened to the limit. He really started to panic when the face above him was marred by the slightly bared teeth and growl that seemed to be admitted from deep within the strong chest. Matt's breath started rushing again as he struggled once again, but it wasn't of any use.

He began screaming again wasting all his strength on struggling. His body twisted and turned beneath Stefan's, withering and squirming as he tried to her free. Tears poured more openly down his cheeks, but these were of frustration at the fact he couldn't get away from this. He could fight, scream, cry, throw the worse profanities, bite and scratch, but in the end Stefan would win.

Stefan looked only slightly strained as he watched the blonde's head turn from side to side, his face now tinted with red as those crystal tears made heavy tracks down warmed cheeks. He knew there would be bruises where his hands were placed, seeing has Stefan had to hold him down so tight, not to mention the major Indian burn that was occurring. Matt let out a loud broken yell as he arched his spine up towards Stefan trying to buck him off. The muscles in his neck were just as strained as everything else when it was arched. If Stefan wasn't thinking about keeping him restrained he would have bitten into that soft skin. The blood was rushing, the pulse point there beating wildly beneath the skin, making it more visible than it usually would be.

Stefan was now afraid that Matt was going to injure himself. Maybe cause a blood vessel to burst or tear something he wasn't sure, but his frantic thrashing around had Stefan on edge. Stefan moved his knees to the sides of Matt's waist, to keep himself balanced. So as Matt's back was once again against the ground he used the leverage he had, added with the body weight and inhuman strength, to hold him down. Stefan was pressed so close to him, Stefan could smell the salty tears, could hear the blood rushing, could almost taste it.

Matt let out a startled gasp as the weight just dropped against him. He paused for a long moment, his body letting a few quiet sobs be released. He was panting after that, his head pounding almost violently with the adrenaline that had been building up. His body was twitching here and there, though his whole frame was wracked with the trembles that he couldn't seem to stop.

Matt felt Stefan's cheek against his, the cooled flesh felt good against his hot skin, but he stopped all thoughts and turned his head away. He clamped his lips tight as he once again stared off to the side of him, looking at pretty much nothing.

"**Look at me Matt."** Stefan's voice was rough as the words word uttered against his ear. Though Stefan body was chilled, his breath was surprisingly warm. Matt took a deep breath that seemed to stutter and get caught in his throat, he knew that no words could be forced out of his tight throat. So he just settled for shaking his head quickly as he tried swallowing hard against the large lump that felt planted in his throat. Stefan huffed against his ear as he felt the hand around his right one loosen and let go.

He almost gave a sigh of relief, but the hand that had abandoned its post at holding him down smoothed up his neck. For a second he panicked as the thoughts _'He is going to strangle me!'_ ran through his mind. Though the hand that traveled never applied pressure to his jugular, it was more like a gently caress against warm flesh, but it moved on from there as Stefan grabbed hold of Matt's jaw. His strong, lengthy fingers were clasped against the strong bone.

"**Matt..Look. At. Me." **This wasn't a request, the tone was soft but the voice was rough. The only response that Matt made out to him was a strangled noise in the back of his throat, but he kept his head turned. He didn't know what to do here, he didn't know what to do anywhere, he would start hyperventilating soon. His chest started to expand with the quicker panicked breaths but when he open his mouth to take the breaths his head was turned.

When Matt's pink wet lips opened up Stefan lost it. He turned the human males head to the side almost painfully and slammed their lips together. Matt's eye widened and he brought the free hand up to Stefan's chest to push him away, but he froze as Stefan interlocked her fingers, the act seemed so intimate to him. He looked at Stefan, but his eyes were closed. Matt was peering up at the violet tent to his eyelids. He wasn't responding to Stefan's mouth as it moved against his lips. The kiss itself that Stefan was giving was anything but soft. It was harsh and he would have bruised puffy lips, but it was passionate, it took his breath completely away.

Stefan made an almost desperate noise in the back of his throat at the lack of response. It made Matt dig his fingers into Stefan's shirt tugging it harshly. Matt opened his mouth slightly and it made Stefan growl lowly in delight. Matt couldn't help it as his eyes slammed shut or his mouth working against Stefan's. The intensity of this kiss (_well more like two pairs of lips attacking each other)_ scared him, but it didn't stop him from responding. His hand clenched at Stefan's or at his shirt, almost clinging now. He was till partly afraid that Stefan would stop the kiss and hit him.

Stefan's hand rubbed over Matt's cheek before tangling itself at the base of the jock's skull. Matt had enough hair that Stefan could tug at it, but not enough for his fingers to get lost in it. Stefan's mind stopped a though of his fingers almost always getting caught or something in Elena's softly long hair. It didn't reach the forefront of his brain...but the taste of blood in his mouth did.

As Stefan latched onto his bottom lip Matt hissed at the sting. He tasted blood in his mouth from a possible nick about the same time Stefan did, but unlike himself Stefan froze up like he was becoming a human statue causing him to tense up slightly as well. Matt didn't open his eyes still stuck in that moment before Stefan gently sucked Matt's bottom lip into his warm mouth. Matt jumped slightly hissing at the burn. Stefan's tongue trailed over the small cut in his lip collecting the blood in his mouth before fitting his lips against Matt's once again. Matt could taste it, his own blood but that didn't stop the strangled noise in the back of his throat from gurgling up, It seems to do the trick as Stefan pulled his head back admitting a small gasp.

Matt was about to open his eyes and see what was going to happen, but his eyes were covered by a strong but soft hand. He again froze, his eye brows furrowed as he took a death breath. Stefan could feel Matt's soft lashes brushing against his hand as he blinked. Matt was still under him, both hands lax now. The one that had been resting against his chest was now just resting against him, he could feel the heat through his shirt. Stefan was just realizing that his breathing was harsh, the release of breath blowing across Matt's parted lips.

Stefan could feel the sharpened teeth brushing against his lips; Could feel the blood red veins bellow and around his eyes; Could feel the blood lust tingling at the back of his throat. Matt blood..was unlike anything before he had tasted. That almost seemed cliché in his mind, but it was the truth. It was spicy, but at the same time sweet like he had imagined. There was a certain sharp taste to it, one he would have discover by tasting again, well..that's what his vampire thought.

Matt closed his mouth before pursing his lips slightly. His free hand slowly reached up towards his eyes and the hand that was covering it. His fingers brushed against smooth skin as he moved the tip of his finger across Stefan's knuckles. When he lightly pressed against the curve on the outside of his hands and pulled, Stefan tensed slightly.

"**Don't Matt."** Stefan's tone was rough like sandpaper, his voice deep. Matt frowned slightly shaking his head before attempting to pull the hand away again. **"Matt please."** Matt stopped at the pleading tone in Stefan's voice. **"Just please...don't try and move it. Just...trust me."** He felt it the instant he said those words, Matt went limp. His hand was now just resting on top of his own, his face no longer bunched, and his muscles relaxed. Stefan was guessing what he had said was something that Matt needed to hear.

Matt's hearing had become sharper, actually ALL his senses had become more aware at the loss of his sight. He could hear the wind, the slight medal sound the swings made when the wind pushed against them, he could hear their hearts beats; Stefan could hear their heart beats, but who couldn't considering they had been beating so loud.

Stefan seemed to be having an immense internal battle as he stared at Matt. The taller teen could feel the weight of Stefan's eyes watching him. Stefan took a deep breath shifting his torso against Matt, but this time he didn't tense as hard muscles moved against his. Matt could feel him there, felt the brush of wet lips against his, not kissing but lingering just out of reach. When Stefan filling pressed his lips against Matt, he began to tremble. Stefan could feel it against his own lip as he opened his mouth taking Matt's upper lip between his teeth before licking softly. Stefan pulled back and let out a soft sigh before Matt lifted his head kissing back.

It felt like Matt's lips were gripping his own, the soft suction sound when lips separated before reconnecting. Their chins bumped as did their noses while they breathed each other in. Matt could still faintly taste the copper tang of his blood, but it didn't seem to matter as Stefan lapped at his lips before brushing his tongue against the tip of own. The taste of Stefan in his mouth bloomed across his tongue.

Stefan pulled back and turned rubbing his cheek against Matt's in a very animal way, a sign of affection that human's don't usually use. It felt nice as he huffed against his face, and it took a second for Matt to realize that Stefan's hand was no longer over his eyes. He felt the soft hairs of his arm tickling his ear as Stefan's finger dug into the soft moist soil.

Stefan's hip bones seem to dig into his own -but it was pressure and not pain- as his body righted its self. He was still straddling his hips, his hand's disengaged from previous spots as they rest against his stomach. He still kept his eyes close, hands splayed beside him the palms up just resting against the cooled. He was taking deep breaths, once again feeling the heavy weight of being looked at intently. Chewing on the inside of his cheek as he breathed through his nose before heaving a slow sigh.

Stefan lightly stroked his stomach through the dark gray flimsy materiel that covered him. Shaking his head almost to himself giving Stefan a brief moment of panic he sat up with Stefan's help as strong hands were anchored on his shoulder pulling him up. Automatically having hands latch onto him for leverage had him planting himself between open strong legs.

He kept his head down, a cautious action as he didn't want his fangs to reappear when they just suddenly disappeared. Slowly sliding his eyes open he couldn't help but stare at the image that caused the corners of his mouth to turn up slightly. The sight of Stefan looking very much like a small child so lost in thought made his hands move on their own, rubbing against his hip bones from where they had planted themselves, having seem to fit perfectly.

The small noised emanated from Stefan had him wrapping long arms around a slimmed waist, laying his chin against a broad shoulder as blunt nails scratched at his shoulder before winding themselves around his neck. Stefan hid his face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, feeling the silent question of _'Where do we go from here?'_. He turned his head slightly and pressed a softly kiss to Matt's sensitive neck causing him to shiver.

Holding him tighter Matt didn't say a word, hoping this would last for a while; Hoping not to break the spell of everything that occurred tonight; Hoping things changed after tonight, but he just savored the moment while it lasted.

_**Authors Note:** Okay guys, this wasn't my best work, it seemed pretty lame to me actually, but thats what you get. So enjoy it. I am actually going to try and make this an on going series, so give me your thoughts-reviews- comments, which ever, tell me how it is, maybe some hints to where you want it to go. Already have the plots planned to chapter 4, so yeah. They should be coming out soon, well as soon as I can actually write them up. _

_I made a big no-no with excessively doing the "He" or "Name" at the beginning of most sentences, but I couldn't figure out how to NOT do that and still make it so people understand who is who an such. Well, thanks for reading, and the people who reviewed._

_`SlashyAntics _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note:** OKAY! This is the third chapter. I did this while my internet was out, so yeah. My boredom got me writing another chapter! So WAALAA! Okay, This has officially turned into a series. I usually never get past three chapters of any of my stories, so like cross your fingers. I have been reading **a lot** of slash stories from +k stories to rated M, and it has come to my attention that people don't say dick in their sex scenes. Including myself. They say erection, or penis. Or most often than not '**MEMBER!'.** I feel slightly ashamed at this, because it just...ugh. I know it bugs ME when they can't say dick, but I don't say it either, so no room for me to talk. They can call people dicks in their stories, but can't say dick during sex. Okay, moving on. **ALSO, THIS STORY IS UN-BETA'D! **So sorry for mistakes and such that I didn't manage to catch._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own these stories, never have, never will. -cries- Anyways, yeah._

_**Pairing: **Stefan/Matt, Stefan/Elena. Jeremy/Tyler. Ohh yeah, I went there._

_**WARNING!:** There aren't really any warnings. There isn't any slash kisses or anything like that. Dude checking out another dude, but that's about it. _

_**SlashyAntics:** I seemed to notice that this is only the third chapter and I have made Matt a cry a lot._

_**Matt:** Yeah, why am I the one that ends up crying? I mean seriously._

_**SlashyAntics: **Cause your the bottom, or will be if you don't go along with this -Evil laugh!-_

_**Matt:**...You bitch._

_**SlashyAntics**: Aww thanks Mattie I love you too._

_**MOVING ON! ENJOY!**_

**Chapter three **

It was a relatively sunny Monday in Mystic falls as a distracted student stared out through one of the larger windows in the Math class. The stillness of his body could have been compared to a statue easily. The only thing about his that gave the sign of life is the movement of his chest as he breathed deep, or the once-in-a-while blinking. The world around him seemed non-existent as he was stuck in his deep daydreams. The teachers voice was still heard in the back round, but Mr. Carvelle's words were slurred or blocked out, the meaning what was said wasn't there.

_'A soft hand pet over short hair lightly as Matt's head lay on Stefan's lap. He was staring at the screen as one of his favorite movies played, the soft hum of the TV guided through the room quietly. The sound was on low, but Stefan was sure his lover could hear it just fine.'_

"**Mr. Donovan."** The sharp slap of a ruler on his desk had the tall teen jumping in his seat, pulling him harshly out of his day dream. A few students chuckled at the startled look on his face. A slow blush cut across his cheeks as he looked down briefly before looking up at the teacher. His eyebrows were raised as he started, obviously having had asked a question. Matt looked around the room at everyone, hoping some sort of help would occur...it didn't.

"**Um..Sir?"** His tone was full of confusion, but the teacher just sighed almost exasperated and returned to the front of the class. Mr. Carvelle was a tall man, almost as tall as Matt, and was still muscled. He had been on the football team in 77'._ 'This man, who is like in his forties, still looks like a brick shit house'_ Matt was blanching at the thought as he tried not to let out a chuckle, it sounded funny in his mind.

The teacher put the ruler back on his desk before quickly writing an assignment on the board, there wouldn't be any homework if you finished the assignment before class was over. This almost mad Matt groan in relief as he slumped in his chair, though he righted himself when the teacher turned his eyes back to him.

"**Mr. Donovan. See me after class."** The relief he had felt was short lived at this command. A few students around the room _'woo'd'_ at this, but was silenced at the single glare of the teacher. Matt sighed before getting started on the class work. He nearly broke his pencil as he tried to keep him thoughts focused. Feeling the teacher's eyes on him wasn't helping in the slightest.

Mr. Carvelle knew that the star jock was distracted, he could tell that he had heavy things weighing on his mind, but he wasn't going to let him slip in class. Matt was nearly banging his head against the table in frustration, it would have been comical if it was another time. There was a knock on the door, and he could hear sighs around the room. _**"Come in."**_ He called out towards the door. There was a second, he could hear slight talking outside the door before the knob twisted and a head of chestnut brown hair popped into the doorway. One of the younger female teachers gestured him out into the hall way.

He nodded and she popped her head back out leaving the door cracked. _**"I'm going to step into the hallway for a minute. Finish your assignments, No talking."**_ A few student's just nodded their head, the others looking at one another. He pointed his finger at a few student who nearly flinched as his eyes landed on them. He was out the door in a matter of just a second, the door closing behind him quietly. _**"Matt."**_

Matt blinked before peering over at the brunette ex-cheerleader. Elena's hair was up in a high pony tail with her hair slung over his shoulder as she leaned towards him. He felt prickles of guilt as she looked into his eyes. The dark colors of her eyes so close to black. She smiled slightly at him, not noticing his clenched hands. _**"You okay?"**_ She asked him with a smile. He nearly frowned at her, but just cleared his throat turning away from her and nodding. _**"Yeah..yeah, I'm uh, I'm good."**_

He felt her stare, but she didn't ask him again as she took note of his discomfort. Nodding her head as he began writing the math problems in his notebook, she turned away to start on her own work. Letting out a silent sigh, Matt nearly thanked the god up there as she didn't question further. He felt like a terrible friend, but he wouldn't take back what happened with him and Stefan.

Matt was again startled out of his thoughts as he was finishing the last problem when the bell signaling that the class and day were over. He chewed on his bottom lip, feeling the flutters in his stomach. Hearing the tap of Mr. Carvelle's feet had him stalling before packing up his work books and note books. Turning his head as a piece of paper was slipped onto his desk, the first thing that caught his eye was the rather **large** _'C -'_ on the upper right corner. He stuffed the rest of his things into the black regular back pack before taking the paper in his hands.

The teacher just watched him as he looked over his own work. Matt's shoulders sagged in disappointment. _**"You can do better than this Matt. I know you can."**_ He had heard that one before, but he just nodded before stuffing the paper in his back pack trying not to just out right rip it apart. The teacher would be none to impressed.

The teacher grabbed the chair in front of him and pulled it back before sitting in it backwards so he was facing Matt, leaning his front against the back of the chair.. _**"I can tell you got a lot on your mind, I may be a teacher, but I notice stuff."**_ Mr. Carvelle grinned as he said this, causing the teen's lip to quirk at the sides, but it was mostly fake.

"_**Look..you just need to focus more on your grades. Set aside your problems, take a break even, just get your priorities straight. I know you can do better than 'that'-" **_He pointed at Matt's back pack giving punctuation of his words before crossing the arm back over the chair **_"I've seen it. You just got distracted with what ever is going on in your life right now."_**

Matt didn't know what to say to him, he looked down at his backpack before pulling the tiny piece of medal and zipping it up, the medal teeth were loud as the came together. "I'll do my best sir." He looked back at the teacher who tilted his head at the young student, nearly an adult. Matt reminded him almost of his self when he was younger. Giving off a small smile and leaning to pat him on the shoulder he stood swinging his leg over the chair standing.

The talked about a few things as the teacher walked him out into the hall way, Matt laughed at a few things as the teacher kept a hand lodged on his shoulder. The talk was mostly about football, team mates, playing positions, past injuries. As the teacher was making motions at his shoulder, accounting the story of when it got dislocated something caught his eye. Turning his head away from the teacher still smiling he spotted the person who had invaded his thoughts...was with Elena. The teacher's voice now seemed for away as he watch the pair. Stefan's bright face gave way like nothing had happened between them just two nights before.

Mr. Carvelle watched as his students smile dropped almost instantly. He realized about that time, that he had lost Matt's attention. _**"Mr. Donovan?"**_ It was a weak attempt to see what was wrong, but it was no use. Hands still in mid-air he turned his head towards where the young Donovan's eyes seemed to be pinned. He watched the happy couple consisting of Miss. Gilbert and the ex-football player as they were talking intimately close. It was no secret that Matt and Elena had been together, also it was no secret that Elena Gilbert had dumped Matt. Though a teacher, he still heard all the gossip, usually from the never-end-talk sessions his female student's have in the free time he had given. Lowering his hands he nearly sighed in sympathy at the hurt look that had condoned on Matt's face.

The teacher's voice seemed so far away to Matt's ear, like before in the classroom, but this time it was worse. Elena was smiling big, her bright white teeth shining in the sun that shined through the various window's as she talked with Stefan. He said something to her grinning back but she just leaned forward laughing and tugged on his earlobe lightly. Stefan's chest seemed to rumble as he chuckled before grabbing her wrist pulling her close. He spoke words against his lips before she just shook her head. Elena leaned up on her toes and tilted her head before latching her lips against Stefan's.

Matt could feel the prickle around his eyes, but he took no note as his lower lip trembled. It was like nothing had happened between them, Stefan already seeming to have forgotten him. His words, his kiss, the way Matt held onto him. Never had he felt like a waste of space, but he took a deep breath in it out, it was shuddering. Though the kiss the couple shared was chaste, it burned like a hole in his chest. Moving on seemed to scream in his mind, to just leave and forget him, but his heart threatened to rip its self out of his chest and smack him in the face.

"_**Are you okay?...Matt?"**_ There was a tap against his shoulder and it pulled him harshly out of where ever he was stuck. A place he hoped he would never have to see or feel against, but he doubted it would stray far. Stefan's head snapped around slowly and carefully looking for something just as Bonnie had arrived to speak with Elena who turned away from her boyfriend.

"_**Matt."**_ The name seemed to flit through Stefan's ear like loud wind. Turning his head around as the witch Bonnie came over and engaged in a conversation about cheer leading practice. Stefan's eyes didn't have to search far as they locked onto the face of a distressed teen. A rather large spike of guilt slammed into his stomach knowing Matt had seem Elena kiss him,. He opened his mouth trying to say something, but closed it knowing that Matt wouldn't be able to hear him with the student's that were packing away stuff in their lockers or talking as the exited the school.

Matt face seemed to harden, though he trembled and the area around his eyes reddened. Turning around he walked away from the teacher that seemed to have been trying to get his attention. d the school among other teens walking quickly away from school with his back pack strap being held tightly in a clenched hand. The teacher looked baffled at first at the teens departure, but sighed walking back into his classroom closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

Neither Elena nor Bonnie had seen the agonized teen exit the school, or the silent exchange that seemed to pass between Matt and Stefan before he had left. Though Bonnie was the first to notice the guilty and pained expression that had befallen Stefan's face. Bonnie frowned at him, and Elena noticing her best friend staring over her shoulder turned to look at her boyfriend. He wasn't looking at either of them as he stared at the double doors, rapidly clenching and unclenching his jaw. The movement in his face gave way that he was conflicted heavily with something. _**"Stefan."**_ Elena called to him, her voice not overly loud.

He looked at her confused, just about as confused as her self, though it was a _'What have I done?'_ confused. _**"Are you okay?"**_ Turning fully towards him, she didn't seem to notice his flinch when she touched his arms. "I have to go." That was about as much detail he gave off before he gave her a small kiss to her forehead and dashed off out the front exit with his book bag hanging in his hand.

She stood there for a second, not understanding, but couldn't stop the flare of worry. Turning back to her friend that was gaping like a fish before she shrugged at her not knowing what to say either. They both looked back over at the doors blinking.

The youngest Gilbert had snuck up behind the still girls who were staring out ahead of them, but who also didn't seen to notice his arrival. His foot steps were quiet as he crouched his head lower and closer to their ears. He stared in the general direction of their eyes, searching up and down the hallways for any clue as to what they were looking at. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, or overly interesting. _** "So, what are we looking at?" **_Both girls jumped gasping as they were startled out of their gazing as they turned almost in sync and whacked his arms. _**"Don't **_**DO **_**that Jeremy."**_ Jeremy just laughed as he left them scold him on not sneaking up on them. Elena shook her head in mild annoyance before peering back over at the door. His eyebrows raised as he rubbed his left arm in mock hurt before turning his head too look at Bonnie.

"_**I'm gonna go..need to get home and...do homework or something." **_Elena said her goodbye with a hug to Bonnie and wave at Jeremy saying she would seem him later at home. Turning she slung the strap to her messenger bag over her head letting it rest against her torso before exiting as well. Jeremy had to let out a chuckle. He didn't know why the situation seemed funny to him, it just did. _**"Jeremy."**_ Jeremy's eyebrows raised before he looked at Bonnie. She had a small shy small on her face, her head tilted to the side. He furrowed his eyebrows for a second in question, a friendly smile quirking the sides of his lips. _**"I've gonna be off Cheerleading practice a 4:30, you wanna head to the grill with me after?"**_ Her hands laced in front of her as her hip tilted leaning more weight on one leg as she asked him with a light tone. The image gave her an innocent girl look, the look of someone trying to either flirt or something else.

"_**I uh.." **_Jeremy didn't finish his sentence as something brushed against him. When Jeremy turned his head his eyes locked with the dark ones of Tyler Lockwood. Bonnie looked at Tyler waving, though she doubted he even realized she did. No words were said between the to as Tyler just kept walking. Tyler had gotten a few feet with a slight grin on his face between breaking the contact and walking away. Bonnie eyes didn't catch as Jeremy let his eyes travel down the short but built frame.

A few Hellos were thrown around to him by a few of the other players, a manly fist bump was seen before Tyler was out of sight. Bonnie turned towards him seeing the small smile playing against his lips before he turned back to her as well, adjusting the strap against his one shoulder. Bonnie reached out and touched his arm squeezing slightly. _** "So how 'bout it?**_" Throwing another small at him.

"_**I uh, gotta go. Got homework and stuff to do. Another time, yeah?"**_ Slipping his arm out of her grasp as he mostly ran out the front. Bonnie sighed slightly annoying before turning on her heels and heading towards the gym with a pout.

**Again another Authors Note:** _Okay, I don't know, but this chapter was supposed to be shorter. I mean, less than 15 paragraphs, but I think there are like 30. There are FIVE! pages. I usually have over 3 thousand words, but these end in less than 2 thousand. I am almost disappointed in myself. Okay, I am making a __**JYLER STORY! YAY!**__ It is going to mix in with this story. _

_So you people that like this story, read my JYLER story. I don't what I am going to call it yet, blah, but this one is '__**Winter Fire'**__ (obviously) :D great name I know. Anyways, review, leave your comments, either one. Don't mind. I'm not going to be one of those writers that stop their story because I don't have a lot of reviews, or enough. _

_P.S I am going to make the series as long as I can bear to write it. It's still kinda got my interest, but it will fade soon, I hope it keeps on. I really like this couple. :D So, yeah. _

_`SlashyAntics_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:** **HIYAH!** This is another chapter that I wrote while my internet was out. **Its short**, I know, about two pages long, but I am writing a lot of other things, and the summary that I wrote for this was just as short as well. I added as much as I felt I could without getting sloppy like most of the work I wrote this week was. I have nothing to do but write, cause I'm lazy. Lol Anyways, **enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer,:** Don't own a damn thing, not the characters or the show, **but the plot is mine.**_

_**Author:** SlashyAntics- No Beta._

_**Warnings:** Nothing really to warn about in this chapter, story all in all is **slash.**_

_**SlashyAntics:** I think it came out alright, considering how short it is._

_**Matt:** Yeah, but you sorta left it on a cliffhanger._

_**SlashyAntics:** Sooooo? Who doesn't like Cliffhangers? _

_**Matt:** I don't _

_**SlashyAntics:**...Well, you don't count._

**Moving on! Enjoy!**

Matt's feet sounded loud as the heels of his shoe connected with the gray pavement. His head was low as as his thoughts were racing so quickly. There wasn't really a place for him to go where he wasn't bothered by a distractions. Barely able to keep up with his own thoughts, he seriously doubted he wanted to even try to keep up with a friend trying to ask him something or talk to him about one thing or another. Matt's truck was still parked in the student parking lot, seeing as he thought a walk to...somewhere would help him clear his thoughts. That didn't seem to be happening, and there was doubt in every aspect that it would clear up anytime soon.

Matt was shaking his head giving it a try as to shake the disturbed thoughts out of his mind. It was so jumbled in there, he couldn't make sense of any of it. It was his mind, and it was blocked out to him, his subconscious trying to sort it out by itself. The whole frame of his body was tight and strained, the right hand clutching at his pack strap, fingers going stiff. The other occupied its self by being shoved into his front pocket and clenching as he watched his feet. '_Left, right, left right._' Matt didn't see the on coming car till the loud honk shocked him into looking up. Jumping backwards away from the main road area he seemed to have stumbled right into Matt narrowly avoiding the on coming car that didn't even bother slowing down.

Breathing harshly nearly spit out a curse at the car, but stopped himself. Rarely did Matt curse, he had seen and heard his mother and sister curse a lot, but couldn't seem to make himself just spit the harsh words out. Standing on the side of the road, he wasn't exactly seeing anything, his eyes had went unfocused as he played the memories of his mother and sister through his head, his family. The night he had made his mother leave he had cried. Vicky had said that their mother didn't deserve tears because she was never there to dry them.

Matt had a thought to snap at Vicky, but she was right. He hadn't seen his mother in months and doubted he would for a long while. The head forming between Matt's eyes had him blinking against the sun. His vision began to refocus back into the real world, except the real world was the last place he wanted to be. Sighing Matt looked around the empty two way road, shifting his weight he dragged the strap higher on his shoulder. When he looked across the road before looking down at his feet, Matt did a double take. There was an opening to the woods.

The woods weren't safe, he knew that. People had died when they wondered around in the woods, his sister had been... Chewing at the inside of his cheek slightly Matt decided he would do it. The woods looked quiet, away from all the noise and talking of people around him. He frowned slightly looking from side to side, hoping no one would see him enter. If someone saw him, then they would tell a person who might come looking for him.

Not seeing any immediate cars coming this way, Matt jogged across the road without a second thought. Though he hesitated slightly at the dark opening he took his first step into the dark area. Matt kept his book bag clutched at his shoulder and side as he walked, avoiding trees and low hanging branches. The areas around him were dark, the long branches holding the large leaves blocked out most of the sun, making it slightly cooler. He could tell the ground beneath his feet was slightly moist by the way his shoes dug into the ground.

The forest or woods, didn't give off the ease and peace he had hoped for. Actually, with all the silence his mind began to play what happened to day over in his mind. All the emotions of what was happening slammed into the forefront of his mind, making the doubts he tried to keep down appear. He had seen the way Stefan looked at Elena, with the shining look in his eyes, the way he smiled at the little things she did.

The way he touched her, hugged her, even kissed her. He was in love with Elena, and Matt couldn't and wouldn't break them apart. He wanted to, and he felt that made him a bad friend. He wasn't good enough for Stefan, couldn't give him the life he needed. The feeling of being a mistake in life washed over him like a glass of ice cold water. He had failed to save his sister, to keep her alive. Failing at keeping his friends close, his relationships close. The waste of space he had become in the lives of people residing in Mystic Falls. Matt didn't feel when he dropped his bag, or when his quick walking turned into running.

Running through the forest, cracks of light here and there as Matt jumped over fallen logs. Tears of everything blurring his eyes as he became like he was running with a blind fold over his eyes. The stitch in his side became painful, like a needle to his ribcage. Breathing through his mouth harshly as he propelled his body further. It had been awhile sense he had run like this. It had been done when certain things had happened in his life. After Vicky, he had jumped on the tread mill placed in his home and ran for as long as his legs didn't collapse under him. It had been almost the same after Elena had broken up with him, but Tyler had ran with him as he sprinted up and down the football field from court to court.

Long after Tyler had sat down gasping for breath, Matt had kept running. He was always sore the day after, but he gritted his teeth, took a hot shower and cried out out the emotions his running couldn't. Though the crying sessions were done in privacy. Letting people see him when he is down is one thing, letting them see him when he is broken open completely was another all together. Matt suddenly coughed in reflex not even seeing the branch till the top of his shoe caught under it tilting him sideways and he slammed against the ground. When his head rebounded off the ground and corner of his forehead scrapped roughly against the rather large and sharp broken off tree root.

"**Ow! Fuck."** Matt said loudly. Matt curled slightly as he grasped at the wound on his head wincing as the tip of his pinky brushed against sensitive skin around the gash. When he pulled his hands back he saw blood against his finger tips, than he felt the first drip across his eyebrow. Letting out an almost panicked breath and pressed his palm and the heel of his hands against the large cut. A lump was already starting to form as it began to note doubt swell and bruise. Matt started to shake slightly at how much blood there was as he tried standing up. His legs were wobbly as he tried to hold himself up on them. Pulling his hand back to see his whole palm was practically soaked in his own blood.

Matt was slightly angered at himself now. He probably didn't have the slightest clue where he was, no body knew that he was in the forest, he was bleeding out, and his cell was in the back pack he had dropped. **"You're an idiot Matt."** He muttered to himself. Looking down at his feet he took the first step..and than another, but that was about it before he was pushed harsh flying through the air. He ended up slamming against the thick trunk of a tree, his head connecting with a loud crack. Everything started to go black around him as he shook his now aching head trying to clear it away. Blinking a few times before he slowly slid down the tree he looked up.

"**Wha.."** Matt said barely able to get out a full word. He saw strong legs incased in dark pants, looking further up. The last thing Matt saw before he pasted out a was a pale face holding a devilish smirk and bright green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note!: **Okay people, here is the** fifth chapter!** I know some waited awhile for this to come out, I know, but I just couldn't write. Not gonna sit here and give you excuses on why I couldn't, but yeah. Anyways, I am working on other stories, but this **CHAPTER** I had done most of anyways so I just finished it up! So, **enjoy**.!_

_**Author**: SlashyAntics_

_**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT **own anything for the show Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. I do own the plot for this story, so that counts for something, right? _

_**Pairing**: Matt/Stefan, Stefan/ Elena, **Jeremy/Tyler.** :D_

_**Warning- **For the story overall – **SLASH!** For this chapter..um, slash? **I guess.** Blood, biting. Violence against another person, but minor. _

**ENJOY!**

The pain was immense when Matt woke up. All his bone felt crushed and his muscle severely sore. The back of his head was blooming in agony, he wasn't even gonna trying to put a scale on how bad his migraine was. Breath was flowing in and out shallowly now, Matt almost not being able to bare the feeling in his ribs. It felt like someone had shoved a hot poker inbetween the middle of two of them and was twisting.

The air around him had gone almost cold, but would have felt could against his skin if the wind didn't breath like wool over his injuries. For what his sore and achy lacked in the none painful part, his numb body parts picked up. Cracking his eyes open slightly cringing against the small light there still was, he looked at the fuzzy image of his legs.

Blinking rapidly trying to clear his liquid image he saw his legs spread out in front him. Feet numb, neck and shoulders creaking with being in that position for too long, almost...well actually his everything hurt. There had only been one time this kind of pain occurred in Matt's life, and it was on the football field. A bad tackle, a dog pile, and heavy bodies encased in sharp and heavy duty material. The unfortunate need to move and relieve some of the pressure to his lower back was severally high.

When he moved his hips unconsciously to bring some of the feelings back he gasped loudly in pain leaning his head back against a rough hard surface. Breathing out harshly, nearly letting tears slip out his his eyes, Matt leaned his head away from the tree, a large sore spot seemingly already formed on the back of his head. Careful to use the arm on his better side he lifted his arm which pretty felt like grape jelly just sloshing around. His fingers didn't meet his mark right away, moving slightly side to side as he tried steadying his limb.

Fingers brushed against the side of his head nearly making him cringe when he brushed the sensitive skin. Breathing in deeply feeling like he was nearly splitting the skin on his side he moved his fingers slowly towards the back of his head. The closer he got the more sounds that hissed through his closed teeth. It felt like a golf ball, because the knot on the back of his head was huge. The pain was obvious, the small ball shaped knot was located just under the center on the back of his head, across the bone before it dipped.

Pulling his hand away he looked down at his fingers to see small traces of blood marring them. Possibility of having a concussion didn't really seem to fill any of Matt's thoughts, the only thing he was thinking about was getting out of the darkened place. Eyes had adjusted to the devious beams of light, now there was a soft glow around him, though it was getting darker as the minutes ticked by. Matt knew he couldn't sit there and wallow in pain. He diffidently didn't want some kind of animal sneaking up on him before he could actually defend himself. Though the possibility of him winning against a cougar or a bear any day without weapons of any kind were about a snow balls chance in hell.

Matt swallowed, or well tried to swallow, past the lump caught in his throat as he shifted his legs around. Blaring pain that almost made him rethink trying to stand spiked through his every limb. Shaky arms, wobbly legs, a heavy head, besides that there was unending pain. Rough bark to the tree that had knocked him out tore into the tender flesh of his palm as he used it to help him stand. A long arm wrapped it self around his ribs, almost like Matt was trying to hold himself together. Gag reflex in the back of his throat was going haywire, the pain nearly making his stomach reject everything, though there wasn't anything in his stomach to begin with.

Breathing through a contracting throat he tasted blood on his tongue, though not much of it. The coppery tang filled his mouth slightly more as he brushed his tongue against a split in his bottom lip. The stinging in his lip was prominent, but it wasn't the worse of his pain and probably something he could easily forget about. Matt blinked rapidly as he tried to blink away the black spots floating through his vision. Breathing out a puff of air that sounded troubled as he tried standing up digging his fingers into the thick wood. His eyes felt gritty, like when you wake up in the morning with the eye crusties. The light around him was continuing to dim around him, mere slices of light shining through the thick branches and leaves.

"_**Well, Well, Well. If it isn't little blonde beauty finally waking up." **_A booming voice echoed through the trees. Matt grunted as he jumped, jarring his ribs. The tone of the voice was teasing, but it went quiet almost like the voice hadn't said anything at all. Looking around him quickly Matt didn't see anyone, though he couldn't see into the shadows. Straightening up slowly blowing air out in pained burst through his gritted teeth Matt didn't take his eyes off the surrounding darkness.

He could have slapped himself if he had seen this is how would he end up, but the thing is he didn't know he was going to happen, or what was going to happen. _**"You are strong willed I see, getting back up when beaten around." **_The male tone – as Matt figured- was deep but fluent like silk, but the tone is what made him cringe. It was the same teasing, but it was more...well evil. That's all he could come up, it was evil. Not really a subtly evil though, it was straight forward...but the voice itself was familiar. He couldn't tell where it was from, but it was familiar. Like hearing a song you but you didn't know the name...and than suddenly hear it weeks later.

"_**Though got to say, the smart thing was to probably just say asleep, but since you are up." **_Quickly turning his head, Matt heard the creak in his neck as he heard the voice closer but still distant. It was coming for him right, but it was hard to pin point the exact place. The voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere, but at the same time so close to him, it was unnerving. The taunts even though so less in words began to frustrate the young jock, his breathing becoming short pants, adrenalin starting to rush harshly through his battered body. **_"People have pushed you down, like your mother, your sister..Even little Stefan." _**A human growl slipped through his clenched teeth at the names. The hidden man knew his sister, his mother, even Stefan. His sister was dead, his mother gone, Stefan was the only one left to hurt, and this man probably could hurt him.

What really got under his skin was the bastard was using the other teen to taunt him with the pain from early that day. _**"Show yourself you fucker!" **_Matt yelled loudly through a sore throat, feeling like he nearly ripped the lining. Air was huffing loudly and he was clutched roughly at his ribs not noticing at first that he was hurting himself. Grunting and leaning his shoulder slightly against the tree, his unoccupied hand pressed flat against the tree next to said shoulder. Leaning his forehead against the tree in front of him, he barely paying mind the scratches he got. A loud snap sounded through the small clearing and he turned his head to look over the shoulder of the arm tight against his chest.

The pale face was the first thing to appear, the distance between Matt and this person was to close for any sort of comfort. The surprise was great when he focused on the cheek bones, pale skin, devilish grin, and bright green eyes a face from the past popped into his mind. The voice sounded just as familiar as the face looked familiar, but he couldn't place a name to said face. Frowning deeply Matt turned slowly towards the man using the sturdy tree to keep himself from slumping. He was obviously not a high school student, probably in his early to mid twenties. Small ray of light lit up across the stranger's face and hair, showing just how pale the older was.

The pace that he walked towards Matt was slow at first, his chin tilted down as he walked towards the battered teen. _**"You know I'm right, you are just something they used to pick themselves up, leaving you to pick up the pieces as they left you behind ...to fend for yourself." **_The tone was cocky, but before Matt could udder a retort the tall slim body was a blur before a face reappeared in front of him, making him gasp in shock before it was a grunt of pain.

Damon was in a place where he didn't care who was hurt, and it just so happened that the little Donovan boy was walking through the forest, bleeding out like the ultimate offering. Swirling images of his anger and the reasons block out the guilt making him grin in pleasure at the sounds of the tall blonde in pain. The agony that was brought to him by the vampire's own hands made Damon grin as he pressed the boy back against the tree. One strong hand snaked up to grab at the built chin and turn Matt's head to the side showing the strong neck. The pulse point was visible as it beat fast and quick beneath the sweaty skin. Damon knew Matt was Vicky's brother, found out before he had turned her. It had been awhile since Damon has gotten a taste of every family member that he just so happen to be drinking.

"_**Makes it all the more sweeter." **_Damon muttered against the tan skin before licking slightly and biting down viciously. Screams rang out through the air and rebounded against the tree, the pitching giving way to pain and complete shock. When the blood hit Damon's tongue he nearly inhaled harsh at the spice that hit his tongue. The hand that wasn't keeping Matt's head turned away ran over the bulky boys hip before stroking harshly at the injured ribs. The suction was strong as Damon pressed his body closer to Matt's, his hand guiding down to the other side of his neck, a simple thumb pressing against the underside of Matt's jaw kept his head back.

Damon could taste the tears that mixed with the salty taste of Matt's skin, his blood, and everything else. Tears had run thick over the red cheeks that began to pale as his body got weaker with every pull from Damon's strong mouth. There was a small jerk of Matt's body, twitching of his muscles as his jaw and lips quivered. Pulling back his teeth scrapping over his blood covers lip,he licked at the torn punctured skin, barely getting any kind of reaction. Damon pressed his cheek against Matt's nearly digging his fingers into strong ribs. _**"Delicious." **_The sensual like whisper was breathed against the shell of his ear.

Damon pulled away slightly to stare the boy in the face as he bled out. Matt's eyes were closed, his face contorted as he breathed out in pained pants. It was hard to admit, but Damon was slightly hypnotized by Matt's features. The tan freckled skin slicked by sweat, brow furrowed, and red lips parted as he breathed out. The corners of his lips were stained in blood, as well right between the crease in his bottom lip. A small drop of the dark red liquid ran down his chin, tempting Damon to lick it away slowly. Damon's features twitched slightly like a pleased cat as Matt's eyes opened revealing dark blue eyes, shining with tears, ones that didn't seem to want to fall.

Lids were only half raised as Matt wasn't really focused on anything, his blood lost making it hard for his mind to focus. Lips twitching again, the predator leaned close, breath wavering over Matt's face as he pressed in closer, lips nearly resting against the weak boy's. A cool tongue reached out and licked at the blood trail, from the tip of his chin to the under edge of Matt's bottom lip. _**"Look at me Matt." **_Damon ordered him cockily.

Cool fingers crept around the punctures, making the boy flinch again as he opened his eyes wider, focusing on the blurred dark image in front of him. The older boys face was still altered with the blood veins under his eyes, and sharp teeth bared at him. It made him flinch away and turn his head to the side, trying to close the image out of his view. Damon's strong fingers flexed as he grasped at his bruised chin, again turning his face forward. _**"Matt" **_Damon almost song out tauntingly. Matt opened his eyes, and they roamed over Damon's face, causing him to gulp harshly.

Matt jerked, but cried out when the motion caused his skin to rip slightly in the punctures that began to pour more of the warm substance. Damon used the leverage he had on Matt's chin and used it to shake the boys head roughly side to side, clearing the thoughts. It only seized to make his head pound worse than it already had. A weak hand raised up shakily, nearly falling back down. Long warm fingers wrapped around Damon's wrist that was attached to Matt's face. Clenching his eyes, Matt tried twisting Damon's hand away from his face, but there wasn't any budging. Damon tilted his head and saw the Vervain bracelet that the strong wide wrist sported. He could smell the fumes of the weed that was twined into the weed material, he was fitted snuggling around the others wrist.

"_**Well Mattie, guess you will have to remember all of this. All the better." **_Damon said laughing in Matt's face, taunting him with the nickname his sister had given him. **_"So MATT...what am I?" _**Damon asked tilting his head, grinning the whole time. This seemed like a big game to him, taunting him with things that made his heart squeeze in pain. _**"Fuck you." **_He was barely able to get the words out, but they were filled with venom and anger. **_"Wow, that's not nice Matt. I guess I will just have to jog your memory."_** Damon said, the under tone of a threat hanging on the tip of his tongue as he leaned closer to Matt's neck. When cool breath wavered over the wound Matt shouted loudly as he tried to push away.

Matt didn't get far, his body slowly shutting down as he kept bleeding out. A warm probing tongue lapped at the marks, making his flinch at the sharp sting. _**"One last time Mattie, I know you can do it. What.A. I?" **_The first set of words had been a taunt, but Damon dragged the last words out, almost growling. Suddenly flashes of Vicky in the hospital, having the panic attack as she freaked out before being medicated. The torn bite to her neck, the extreme loss of blood...the nightmare that made her wake up screaming, her screaming... **_"Vampire." _**

Matt could feel the grin against the sensitive skin at his gasped answer, the tone of udder beliefe before Damon leaned down pushing his mouth under the torn skin, readying to tear into the frail skin once again. Matt let out a pained moan not being able to do anything other than that as the heavy body was yanked away from him. He nearly feel forward when the only thing that kept him propped up was suddenly gone.

Damon was flung through the air before his teeth could lodge into silken skin. His mouth had watered at the thought of the blood on his tongue again, one taste not seeming to be enough. The ground was solid under him as he rolled to his stomach, leaning on his hands snarling at the attacker he hadn't seen flying through the air towards him and his pinned prey.

Damon's quick mind was still racing as he fully got his bearings as stared into the face filled with rage, flashing teeth, and a promise to kill is what greeted his brightened green eyes.

_**Authors Note:** Cliff hanger? Not really, all the smart people already know who it is, but yes. Anyways, **Thanks for reading and to the ones who reviewed!** Please send reviews! I love reviews-comments- your thoughts. Etc, etc. Stay tuned for the next chapter of this story! I still have to write it though. I didn't really feel like writing in the first place, but I did the rest of this chapter just for you guys. _

_**`SlashyAntics. **_


End file.
